rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Remembrance
"Remembrance" is the forty-second episode of RWBY and the second episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on October 29th, 2016 and was released for registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on October 30th, 2016 and was made public on November 5th, 2016. Summary Weiss Schnee walks through her ornate family home on her way to see her father, Jacques Schnee. She encounters her younger brother, Whitley Schnee, and they have a less than pleasant exchange. Ruby Rose has several dreams that recall the conversation between Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall before Pyrrha died, with Pyrrha calling out for Jaune Arc, and end with Ruby screaming Pyrrha's name. She wakes from them with a headache. Ruby, Jaune, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren come upon Shion hoping to use its airship only to discover that the town has been destroyed. The only survivor is a dying Huntsman who shares that the town was attacked by bandits and the ensuing panic brought in the Grimm. He dies soon after letting RNJR know what destroyed the town, and when Ren and Nora start to leave, they discover a hoofprint on the ground that they recognize. Jacques Schnee is in his office arguing with James Ironwood, who had placed a Dust embargo on Atlas until he can be certain that the Kingdoms are not about to war. Weiss overhears some of the conversation, but it immediately ceases when they realize that she is there. As Ironwood leaves, he offers to let Weiss to enroll in Atlas Academy once it is back in session. Jacques expresses his displeasure with Ironwood's decision making and informs Weiss that he wants her to sing at an upcoming charity event, whose real purpose is to promote the Schnee family image. Weiss reluctantly agrees. Ruby dreams of Pyrrha again, only to wake and hear Pyrrha's voice. She follows it and discovers that Jaune has a recording on his Scroll of her giving training practice. Ruby watches from behind a tree while Jaune goes through the motions of a training exersise, clearly emotional. The close of Pyrrha's recording is one of affection and support to Jaune with her true feelings apparent underneath the surface. It auto-restarts and Ruby slips away while Jaune carries on. Transcript }} Characters *Winter Schnee *Willow Schnee *Ruby Rose *Cinder Fall *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Jaune Arc *Dying Huntsman *Jacques Schnee *James Ironwood *Klein Sieben *Pyrrha Nikos }} Trivia *Though the spelling of the destroyed village's name has not been confirmed, the word "Shion" is the Japanese name of Aster Tataricus (a type of flower). According to Japanese floriography, it means "I won't forget you" or "remembrance", a possible reference to the episode's title. *The "warrior's wolf tail" haircut that Jaune mentions originates from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *"Infinite and Unbound" is the theme that plays during Jaune's training. Composer Alex Abraham had released the track on his Soundcloud for free public streaming. See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V4 02 00003.png|Weiss makes her way to see her father. V4 02 00007.png|Weiss encounters her brother, Whitley V4 02 00009.png|The (un)happy Schnee family V4 02 00010.png|Ruby's dream. V4 02 00015.png|The team finds their destination in ruins V4 02 00017.png|Ren wordlessly moves ahead of the others V4 02 00018.png|Ren comforts the Dying Huntsman. V4 02 00020.png|"I'm just tired of losing everything." V4 02 00022.png|Ren and Nora seem to recognize a shape on the ground V4 02 00030.png|Jacques wants Weiss to sing for a charity concert V4 02 00031.png|Klein cheers Weiss up V4 02 00042.png|Jaune watches a video recording of Pyrrha. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4